


A comfortable certainty

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: Gin is bored out of his mind in Las Noches, leaving him too much time too muse about Kira's tea and arrancars mating.





	A comfortable certainty

**Author's Note:**

> I had missed this fandom so hey, here goes my first fic for it  
> If I've forgotten any tags, please let me know
> 
> Thanks to  Lacertae  for the beta and to  ibijau  for the fanart, but especially the biggest thank you to both of them for the constant support!

Gin was smiling. He had seen that kind of behavior before. First hand, he might say, being one of the parties involved. It always came down to a blond cutie and an asshole. He himself was aware he was one, and probably - _definitely_ \- Nnoitra too was keen on it. The point was, they didn't care. Not even when there was someone following them with such an obviously huge puppy crush.  
  
  
It had been impossible to deny it then, and it was useless to deny it now. The difference was that Nnoitra wasn't planning to leave behind his plaything, unless Gin had underestimated his character. But usually Gin didn't make mistakes.  
  
  
It must have been a comfortable certainty for Nnoitra that, no matter how low he could get with other arrancars - or worse, with Espadas - there would always be someone to fall back on. Gin thought Tesla looked like the type who would forgive his beloved anything.  
  
  
More importantly, did arrancars know of the concept of love? Or were they driven only by the most basic needs like eating and fighting for survival? Did they even mate? Gin kept musing, watching from his control room two unique figures at the horizon getting closer while drinking a cup of tasteless tea. Oh, how he missed the good one that Izuru used to prepare for him, with some colorful wagashi on the side, on a plate of fine ceramic left on the edge of his desk for when the captain decided to return to his duties through the window. Ah, those were the good times.  
  
  
If only Izuru were there in Las Noches with him, Ichimaru wouldn't be so bored, having somebody to torment. The arrancars weren't so fun as poor Izuru had been; they would shut up and tremble, scared shitless about offending the second in command of their master and end up dead. They would do everything that he commanded in fear of their life, but not in that cute way that Izuru used to. The way he shivered when Ichimaru's fingers traced a path on the soft skin from the pulse of his wrist up to the inside of the elbow when his captain prized him was the polar opposite of the cold mess the arrancars were reduced to when Gin smiled in a different way than usual, slightly threatening.  
  
  
Izuru seemed meek and subservient, yet there was a fierceness in him that burned in his stoic core. It was in his swift calculating glances and in his witty remarks to the captain's words. It always surfaced when Gin was concerned, whether others were bad-mouthing the captain of the third division, or Gin himself taunting his vice captain with words whispered in a burning ear and suggestive touches. Especially when Ichimaru showed him on his back. Those were the moments when Izuru burned more passionately.  
  
  
Gin's bed had been cold for too long in his opinion, and his own hands were entertaining only to a certain degree. He had to find some alternative ways to amuse himself and here he was, snooping into the lives of the Espadas who he deemed interesting enough.  
  
  
That had been the sole reason he had noticed the blond following around the Quinto Espada, always three steps behind.  
  
  
A puppy. A strong willed, murderous puppy. But weren't they all, in the end? This one was capable to match his own master in brute force at least. It made Gin smile.  
  
  
Nnoitra wasn't polite company, and that's to say the least. He was a pervert and a sadist and could be considered fun if somebody was into that kind of pest to deal with. Not Gin's type, though. He personally preferred other kind of conversations with people he wasn't bedding. Something more on the philosophical side of the sense of humor. Yet... there was something interesting in checking on the escalation of the destruction that Nnoitra brought with him.  
  
  
The only company that the Espada seemed able to stand for a prolonged amount of time was his Fracion, and that said a lot about the personality of the second. Gin knew his name because it was important for him to be aware of everything that happened under the blue sky of Las Noches, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered, simply nicknaming Tesla the other cute blonde in his mind. He didn't know what it was that made Tesla pleasant to look at -it wasn't the big brown eyes (wrong shade) or the narrow nose (wrong shape). Not even the hair was right , even if they were both blond. Too dark, and too short. There wasn't anything that physically reminded him of Izuru if not for the helpless, adoring way in which they both followed someone. There was a certain pleasing attractiveness in that emotional vulnerability, and that was exactly what convinced Gin that Nnoitra was taking advantage of the situation. Opportunist and lecherous, that was who Nnoitra was, on top of many other negative qualities.  
  
  
While prone to violence in its every form though, Nnoitra seemed to limit himself constantly when it came to Tesla. There was no evident bruise on his face or body if not after a fight and the only abuse that the arrancar grapevine could report were some harsh words placed at the right moment. What a smart ass was the Quinto in not getting caught. The point was, was Tesla aware of it?  
  
  
For sure Gin wouldn't have pegged him for someone into vanilla stuff, yet it didn't seem right either. That tongue was too long and skilled not to be properly put to use in an intimate situation. Same went for the rest of Nnoitra's body. Gin himself was enviable in his height and lankiness, but the Espada seemed on another level in sizes. Chucking childishly at his own puns, Gin lazily looked down at the two arrancars approaching the doors of Las Noches, empty tea cup forgotten on the table next to him. They soon disappeared into the whiteness of the fortress, leaving him to wonder what they were up to, if they would go to their own chambers to copulate or if they carried out that kind of business somewhere else, away from prying gazes like Gin's.  
  
  
Well too bad, Gin was still bored. Looking at the horizon that never changed hue from day to night, he wondered if he could discretely open a passage back to Soul Society for a quick visit. And something else quick too between the open arms of a cute blonde.  
  
  
Izuru willingly.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make happy authors :)


End file.
